1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to computer communications, and more particularly to a method of connecting a computer system to an external device, with the use of a modem, for the purpose of communicating.
2. Related Art
Computer systems are information handling systems that are utilized by many individuals and businesses today. A computer system can be defined as a microcomputer that includes a central processing unit (CPU), a volatile memory, a non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, a mouse or other input device such as a trackball, a floppy diskette drive, a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM) drive, a modem, a hard disk storage device, and a printer. Typically, a computer system""s main board, which is a printed circuit board known as a motherboard, is used to electrically connect these components together.
A computer system today can be used as a communications device when the computer system is connected with a telephone line via a modem. In other words, when a telephone line is connected to a modem and the modem is then connected to a computer system, a first user can utilize the computer system to place a telephone call to a second user. Presuming that the first user is utilizing a computer system and the second user is utilizing a standard tone telephone set, the telephone call can be placed when the first user enters the second user""s telephone number into the computer system with the use of the keyboard of the computer system. When the second user answers the call using the standard tone telephone set, the first user can speak into a microphone connected to the computer system to talk to the second user, and the first user can listen to a speaker connected to the computer system to hear the second user. Additionally, a computer system can be used to receive a telephone call in a similar manner.
A telephone set in wide use today is known as a standard tone telephone set. The standard tone telephone set is a telephone set which uses a method called a dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) for sending a telephone number to a central office when placing a telephone call. The term xe2x80x9ccentral officexe2x80x9d refers to switching equipment that provides local exchange telephone service for a given geographical area, designated by the first three digits of a seven-digit telephone number in the United States of America. A local network is used to connect telephones in residences and businesses to central offices. Exchange area networks are disposed between local networks and long-distance networks.
The dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) method can only be utilized when the central office is equipped to process the dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) signals. Standard tone telephone sets have been replacing rotary dial telephone sets. Standard tone telephone sets include a push-button keypad for dialing. The push-button keypad has 12 keys, which represent the numbers 0 through 9 and the symbols * and #. Pressing one of these 12 keys causes an electronic circuit to generate two tones, each tone having a different frequencies. Hence the name dual tone multifrequency (DTMF).
There is a low frequency tone for each row of keys across the keypad and a high frequency for each column of keys down the keypad. Pressing key 7, for example, generates an 852 hertz tone and a 1,209 hertz tone. Pressing key 1, which is in the same column as key 7, generates a 697 hertz tone and the 1,209 hertz tone. Pressing key 9, which is in the same row as key 7, generates the 852 hertz tone and a 1,477 hertz tone. By using the dual tone method, 12 unique combinations are produced from only seven tones when the 12-position keypad is used.
When a computer system including a modem is connected to a telephone line, the computer system can be utilized to place a telephone call if the computer system can cause dual tone multifrequency (DTMF) signals to be transmitted to the telephone line. In this manner, the computer system is simulating the standard tone telephone set, described above, to cause the computer system to act as a communications device.
Exemplars of recent efforts in the art include U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,257 for a Computer-based Multifunction Personal Communication System issued to Sharma et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,572 for a Computer and Telephone Apparatus with User Friendly Interface and Enhanced Integrity Features issued to Kawan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,894 foran Adapter for Interfacing a Computer to a Multichannel Digital Network, with Port for a Telephone issued to Farrell et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,627 for a Computer Phone Dialing System issued to Puri.
While these recent efforts provide advantages, I note that they fail to adequately address how a computer system can be conveniently and efficiently used as a communication device.
To solve the above problems, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a method for transferring a dial tone in real time in a computer communications system via a modulator-demodulator (modem).
To achieve the objective, there is provided a method for transferring a dial tone in real time in a computer communications system telephoning to an external device via a modem, the method comprising the steps of: (a) performing virtual connection with the modem before a user inputs a connection number, wherein the modem is regarded as the external device to be connected; and (b) transferring a dial tone corresponding to a number in real time through the modem whenever the user inputs the connection numbers one by one, if the virtual connection of the step (a) is achieved.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of communicating using a computer communications apparatus, comprising the steps of: establishing a connection between a computer communications apparatus and a modem before a user inputs a number to said apparatus, said modem being disposed between said apparatus and a destination device, said apparatus being utilized to communicate with said destination device, said number being among a plurality of numbers corresponding to a telephone number of said destination device; and transferring a control signal from said apparatus through said modem when said connection is established, said step of transferring being performed in response to the user inputting a selected number from among said plurality of numbers, wherein said control signal corresponds to said selected number.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of communicating using a computer communications apparatus, comprising the step of: establishing a connection between a computer communications apparatus and a modem before a user inputs a selected number to said apparatus, said modem being disposed between said apparatus and a destination device, said modem being coupled to a telephone cable disposed between said modem and said destination device, said apparatus being utilized to communicate with said destination device, said selected number being among a plurality of numbers corresponding to a telephone number of said destination device, wherein said step of establishing said connection further comprises the. sub-steps of: accessing said telephone cable; establishing said connection by providing a predetermined signal; determining when the user inputs said selected number; and generating a control signal corresponding to said selected number when said selected number is input, and then returning to said step of determining while said connection remains established.
To achieve these and other objects in accordance with the principles of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the present invention provides a method of communicating using a computer communications apparatus, comprising the steps of: establishing a connection between a computer communications apparatus and a modem before a user inputs a telephone number, said modem being disposed between said apparatus and a destination device, said apparatus being utilized to communicate with said destination device, said telephone number including a plurality of numbers and corresponding to said destination device, said modem being coupled to a telephone cable disposed between said modem and said destination device; and transferring in real time a dual tone multifrequency signal from said apparatus through said modem when said connection is established, said step of transferring being performed in response to the user inputting a selected number from among said plurality of numbers, wherein said dual tone multifrequency signal corresponds to said selected number.
The present invention is more specifically described in the following paragraphs by reference to the drawings attached only by way of example. Other advantages and features will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.